


Starting Something

by December21st



Category: Castle
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 06:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How (not to) start something with Kate Beckett.   (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starting Something

**Author's Note:**

> Because I was _really_ tired of all the Josh-bashing. Written in 2011.

“You broke my nose!"

“You tried to feel me up!”

“Dressed like that, you were asking for it!"

“So were you!”

The Neanderthal plugs his bleeding nose with a cocktail napkin while Kate walks back to her table, forcing herself to _calm down_. The August night’s too hot and muggy and for this _bullshit_.

“How’s the hand?” A good-looking giant sits down as Kate wriggles her fingers experimentally.

“I’ll live.”

“Still, someone should look at that.” His actions mimic his words as his fingers drift over Kate’s. His touch is professional and gentle.

“Thanks. I’m Kate.”

“My pleasure. I’m Josh.”


End file.
